


Akashi's Adventures in Nara-land

by ItsaPseudonym8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Confused Nara Shikamaru, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaPseudonym8/pseuds/ItsaPseudonym8
Summary: The story of a boy who stumbled upon good fortune in a land riddled with blood. Or did he?





	1. Three Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> I used my phone to type this, so if you find any mistakes feel free to correct me. Hope you like!

When Orochimaru died, Akashi could finally walk the sunlit earth once again. To see leaves on the trees, bugs buzz about their business. The first step he took out of the Snake’s dungeon-like hideout he saw the aftermath of a great battle in Otogakure. Akashi had once been a shinobi there, but he didn't know the secrets that lie beneath its streets. What had happened to all those disappearing people weren't just simple kidnapping cases. No, it was Orochimaru himself that took them away even as he commanded Akashi to find them at all costs. At first Akashi didn't understand. He had always acted like an idiot (even if it was a front) and the were many smarter senpai in the Otogakure police force. But when he came too close to the truth the Snake had kidnapped him also. Apparently Orochimaru had miscalculated Akashi’s intelligence. Akashi was more dedicated to his job than he looked.

In any case, that was all in the past now. Now Akashi was free and he had decided not to trust anyone again. His great leader had betrayed him, his senpai hadn't even looked for him, their hatred of him apparent in their relief at his disappearance. Orochimaru had told him about what happened after he disappeared. As much as he didn't trust the Snake’s words, it had all seemed too realistic to be only lies. Therefor his mind was made up. He’d run off to a forest somewhere and recede into obscurity, even if he wasn't that well-known anyway.

Traveling the elemental countries was hard. For while he was used to the harsh conditions of the Snake’s lair, being out in the sun moving around _instead_ of being strapped to a hospital bed were two different things. His body had always liked night better, and he actively avoided the sun on many occasions. His posture during the days he did go out was that of a lazy man who could barely keep his eyes open. He shouldn't be blamed for this, he was usually sleeping at this time. It actually took a long time for him to reach a place he wouldn't mind living the rest of his miserable life in. He was lucky to stumble upon a beautiful stretch of forest filled with deer prancing about. He wasn't scary to them, most animals weren't scared of him, and treated him as their own. So he made an underground living space with a _doton,_ as he wasn't one for heights and found no comfort in a tree. It wasn't long before all the animals here started to get to know him and would bring him tidbits of information about things he didn't really care about. He found that the most intelligent beings in this extensive forest were the numerous deer. They were always speaking about the revered owners of the land whom they had good relationship with. Akashi took this as his cue to hide deeper, string traps and genjutsu around his little hole in the ground that had become somewhat _homey._

Akashi didn't like to make mistakes, but he had sorely underestimated the owners of this land. But _why_ did they have to be so damn smart? That genjutsu had been hard to put up, and Akashi was strongest in genjutsu so that was saying something. The two who had broken it looked like twins with age differences. They were apparently father and son, Akashi found as they apprehended him with without trouble. Akashi had never been strong in taijutsu and he had no way to react to their strange shadow jutsu.

 

Shikamaru had become worried when he found out there was a strong genjutsu in the depths of their compound’s land. Thinking it was a family secret he hasn't been let in on he went to his father about it. Shikaku had reacted in a way that told he had never heard of this “secret” either. So they went to take care of it. They were surprised to find an intruder had slipped in under their noses. That and the fact that the genjutsu was hard to break. The intruder was a lanky purple haired boy with eyes of the same color. He looked extremely sleepy with half-lidded eyes and slight dark circles. He was skinny and seemed to have several health problems. He coughed continually, raising a hand to his mouth whenever a bout of it was eminent.

“Who are you and how did you pass the seal barrier?” Shikaku asked in his laid back way.

“I'm Akashi. Don't know what barrier you're talking about, just followed the deer north.” Akashi answered as he scratched his neck.

Shikamaru raised his brows and widened his eyes, showing as much surprise as he could manage. Shikaku had his facial muscles under more control and just twitched.

“The deer let you in?” Shikamaru’s voice had a strangled tone of disbelief in it.

“I guess? I mean they just said they had some cool place to show me. Is that bad? I mean I kinda like this place and don't really want to move.”

Shikaku thought about it for a minute. “I will let you remain here on three conditions. If you agree to all three you can even build a house here. First,” he held up a finger, “you must agree to undergo some tests.” Akashi nodded. Shukaku held up a second finger, “Second, you must agree to take care of this forest and the deer in it. Third, you must agree to play shogi with me every week.” Holding up a third finger Shikaku sported a devious smile that sent shivers down Shikamaru’s spine. Shikaku had found another way to slack off.

Akashi tilted his head in confusion, his frozen face was unable to relay emotions so it translated to body language. His facial muscles had been literally ruined by the Snake, leaving them barely functional for the few things they _were_ capable of doing.

Akashi raised his hand. “Question. What about the other animals, and why” here Akashi's voice faltered, “why play shogi? Not that I dislike the game, but your face tells me I won't like playing with you.”

Shikaku grinned at his question and replied “Because, I want to teach you to play well so that I can beat you in a good game.  As for the other animals, well whatever you want to do with them is your business. As long as it doesn't ruin the forest’s ecosystem I'm fine with it.”

Akashi looked at the ground in thought. After a few minutes of deliberation, the deciding factor was that he didn't want to travel anymore.

“I agree. But I have one request, please don't make it shogi each week, you should include other strategy games.”

“I understand what you're implying, but that could seriously slow down the process. But for the sake of interest I'll agree.” Shikaku nodded his head as they both shook hands on it. “Welcome to the Nara clan’s compound Akashi. Yoroshiku.”

Shikamaru wondered what was wrong with the both of them.

And that is how Akashi's adventures in Nara-land began.


	2. Her Two Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues, whatever this is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

Akashi had known from the beginning that he had stumbled into shinobi territory the moment he set foot into Nara land. He had a lingering fear of all things shinobi that was hard to repress, even after all the time he’d spent away from that damned _snake._ He’d considered going out in a blaze of glory the moment they'd caught onto his genjutsu, but threw that idea away when he felt his limbs nearly give out in exhaustion where he stood. Putting the genjutsu up had drained his chakra, leaving him vulnerable, weak. He'd always been weak, only made it to chunin under Orochimaru. Even after the tests he hadn't felt any extraordinary ability suddenly run through his blood. He was just a failed experiment, abandoned in the depths of darkness until he shunned the light.

 

After clearing the tests Shikaku set for him (which included a session with Inoichi) Akashi was offered a house. Of course it had yet to be built, (and with the Nara’s laziness, might never be) so in the meantime he would stay with Shikaku and his family.

Shikamaru was the first to lament this with a groan of “mendokusai.” The second was Mrs Shikaku. She was mostly not happy Shikaku didn't talk to her about it beforehand. (Shikaku slept on the couch that night.)

Akashi had been worried the tests might be hard, but was surprised how easy they turned out to be, even the one with Inoichi. With Inoichi they had somehow become close friends afterwards. No one understood that part. The first few tests had been to have his knowledge and intelligence tested (Whether or not he would betray them and/or was a potential spy). After that was a full physical and a test of his shinobi skills. After modifications from Orochimaru and a half year traveling through the elemental countries, he _couldn't_ be lacking.

Even with that said, taijutsu still wasn't his strong point. No matter how Orochimaru pounded it into him he only got by with the skin of his teeth. If his taijutsu was ranked, he’d be a little below chunin. And in a fight with a high ranked jounin like _Choza_ that was fatal. So he resorted to genjutsu, ninjutsu, hiding and traps. His traps were elaborate and well made despite how quickly he put them together. His ninjutsu was mostly doton, but suiton was shown a bit. But those watching didn't notice his subtle use of genjutsu, his speciality.

In actuality he hadn't moved the whole time, standing in the same place as the beginning and picking his teeth. The genjutsu took a lot of chakra and Akashi looked even more tired after using it. To the people watching, InoShikaCho first generation and most of the Nara, it seemed he'd just had a jarring battle filled with many justs and close-shaves. Akashi collapsed on the ground afterward, chakra almost used up.

Thankfully Akashi didn't have any more tests after that one, and he promptly fell asleep in the futon Mrs Shikaku had set out for him in a guest room. Shikaku and Shikamaru sat in the living room, one drinking sake while the other lay idly reading. Whatever Shikaku was thinking when he made that ridiculous deal _with a complete stranger_ Shikamaru had no idea. He tried to keep his mind on his book, but was distracted by the fact that the very person who's sanity he was questioning sat across from him. He turned the page and began a new paragraph, but had to keep re-reading the same sentence over again. ‘When he saw the sight before himself he nearly vomited the food he just ate…’ it wasn't the sentence’s fault. He closed the book and sighed, which didn't go unnoticed by Shikaku. Shikaku knew his son, knew he was troubled with recent events, but he didn't bother to broach the subject. If Shikamaru wanted to know he would come to Shikaku and ask.

Well, he hadn't asked yet. Shikaku was bored with waiting. He wasn't impatient, _not at all_ , he just needed something to do. He shifted on his crossed legs, hoping Shikamaru would bring it up first instead of trying to figure it out himself as per usual (he just didn't want to start the conversation).

Shikamaru, on the other hand, was lost in his thoughts trying to piece together the puzzle he _supposed_ his father left him. Totally unaware of Shikaku fidgeting in anticipation. Or maybe just ignoring him, Shikaku _had_ , after all, made a strange deal with a dubious unknown.

Mrs Shikaku snorted in amusement at her two idiots. She loved her family, and for all their fame for being geniuses they acted stupid when it really counted. At least in her opinion, and if that amounted to anything, it meant times like these. When they both needed each other but couldn't see it, searching through a brightly lit room like blind men. She turned away from their floundering and went to the kitchen to work on dinner. If they wanted to be silly she would leave them to it, not like her interfering worked last time. Besides, with a guest in the house she would have to fancify the dinner.

Said guest was squishing his face in a pillow, dreaming of a marshmallow world wherein he was drowning in the fluffy stuff… it was actually a little gruesome. He awoke with a start when Shikamaru managed to (finally) wake him with a cup of water to the face. Akashi blinked in a disoriented way that belied his surprise and confusion.   
"Dinner is ready," Shikamaru deadpanned at the person that was harder to wake than a Nara. He also wondered that said person could trust him and his clan enough to sleep so soundly. He tried shrugging it off, despite his growing irritation at this new variable in his life. Curiosity burned in his stomach as Akashi stumbled up from his futon and dazedly shuffled behind him.

Akashi was tired, he hated dreaming as the awful things exhausted him.

 

In any case intruding on the hospitality of a clan head by living in his home _wasn't_ a great idea.

Mrs Shikaku (or Yoshino as she insisted) was, to put it nicely, a nag. She also had anger issues. But considering who her husband was,who her clan was, _who her progeny was_ no one could blame her. Akashi definitely couldn't, not to mention she was his host, but he also felt too much sympathy for her to. Granted he dealt with it (the object of her grief) differently.

But nothing can be said for Miss Yamanaka. She neither had much problem in her life nor did she live with a Nara. Her behaviour was inexcusable in Akashi's opinion, which wasn't very humble. That being said, Akashi was passive-aggressive to the core and would get back at her quietly.

Akashi had never encountered anyone so annoying as. Oni- ehem, as Ino Yamanaka. Her father, Inoichi, seemed much more laid back, and Akashi vaguely wondered why she couldn't be more like him.

Akashi honestly preferred Yoshino-san to the Yamanaka heiress. For one, Yoshino-san could could cook, Miss Yamanaka couldn't. Yoshino-san could herd a bunch of Nara and make them do her bidding. She could fight off a bunch of chunin in a spar, frighten grown men (clan head) and so much more. Needless to say Ino Yamanaka could _not_ do any of the above.

Miss Yamanaka was loud, she barged into the room while Akashi was dressing, kicked him in the stomach and blamed everything on him.

It all went down like this:

Akashi had woke up late that morning and decided (was forced) to take a shower. When he left the warm water he found his various belongings, sans clothes, still on the bathroom counter. Wondering where they went he searched for them. Upon not finding them he almost tore his hair out in frustration. He was saved by the angel (oni) who called from the kitchen saying to borrow (steal) clothes from Shikamaru's room.

Wrapped in a towel he made his way over and started getting ready for the day. He had gotten some underwear and pants on by the time he heard the screaming banshee, by then it was to late. 

Akashi had turned around to pick up a shirt, only to be kicked in the stomach! The red-faced girl yelled a load of unintelligible words and began screaming for help.

The end had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeas I ended it on a dramatic note and cliffhanger. Its totally not because my hands are tired. N o p e .


End file.
